


Love Hurts

by Kakasakufangirl



Series: Bad Days, Sad Days [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anger, Big Brother Thor, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Friendship, Jealousy, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other, Protective Steve, Protectiveness, Tony Is So Obvious, Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's friend is back in town and it's the end of the world for Tony. He may have joked about Steve being a douche bag, argued with him everyday of the week and often gave him shit about everything but he really liked him.</p><p>Like, really liked him.</p><p>So this revolves around Steve being oblivious, Tony being obvious and Natasha having to save the day before James and Steve become a thing. She knows that no guy would defy his parents, hide from cops and get a job when their supposed to be in school 'just for a friend'. As Steve puts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a day for the whole gang to hang out, relax and play some competitive game of football. Someone new crashes the party which rains on a certain genius's parade. Tony gets weird feelings in his stomach from his esteemed friend Steve Rogers and can't stop feeling a special word called, jealously, when that certain new person hugs Steve.

Do you ever have that feeling where your life has just turned upside down. Like your one of those parents with three kids and one of them is sick in the hospital, one is dead and another is has a crippling drug addiction. Well that's how Tony felt right now.

Well he felt it when Bucky came back. Bucky, that dumb son of a bitch. If he could wrap his arms around the boy's neck for and hour he would but then Steve would be heartbroken bla, bla, bla.

Tony felt that one song could describe how he felt at that exact moment at that exact time. It was painful but he couldn't let Bucky win. He loved Steve, and he'd do anything to make him happy. He just didn't know at that moment.

 

~ • ~

 

It was just him, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Steve and Thor's little brother Loki all hanging out at Steve's place. Now Mr. and Mrs. Rogers were used to having them all over their house. It was an old routine that they got use to when Steve was five.

Mrs. Rogers had just brought out some drinks for everyone and was about to join in the ~~'friendly'~~ competitive game of football.

The teams where all evened up, with the excpetion of Thor's little brother. On one side, it was Mr. Rogers, Natasha, Thor, Bruce and Loki. On the other, Mrs. Rogers, Clint, Steve and Tony. They were ready to kick some ass.

Of course Clint wanted to take on the red head hoping he could get some kind of leverage on her which didn't happen as she knocked him to the ground.

"Get up you little bitch and stop playing like a girl." Natasha said as she lend him a helping hand. He took it and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Thanks Nat," He said hoarsely as he tried to rub the kinks out of his shoulder. He landed pretty hard against the ground which was both amazing and pitiful.

"Anytime!" She called back to him as Mrs. Rogers went to go get the drinks. They called a time out as the two teams rested.

"Wow Natasha that was amazing!" Loki yelled as he ran up to wrap an arm around her waist. Tony could tell the ten year old might have a little crunch on the red head, which was cute. "I wish you were my girlfriend so you could beat up Thor anytime he's being mean to me!"

"Oh really, well I'm flattered but I don't have to be your girlfriend to beat up your brother." She said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Really..."

"Uh huh, I could just do it for free. Anytime you feel like your big brother deserves a good butt kicking just tell me." She glanced over at Thor who held up his hands in defence. "And that doesn't just go for Thor, that goes for anyone else too."

Loki looked around at each of them, plotting in his head. "Can you beat up Thor now?" He asked. He said it in such an innocent way that made Tony's heart drop in his stomach. Clint laughed as he watched the girl walk up to the blonde, cracking her knuckles in the process. When the girl turned her attention towards the archer he shut up prominently. Hopefully Steve's mother would be back before she broke Thor's arm.

When Mrs. Rogers did come back though she had tears in her eyes and a hand pressed to her lips. She was smiling happily and as she spoke, she spoke with pride. "Steve..." Her voice trembled.

"Mom what's wrong?" He said as he and his father rusted over to comfort her. It made the rest of them really uncomfortable to sit there and watch as the woman cried. She was like a second mother to all of them. Mrs. Rogers always took care of them, listened when they had something to say and even lend her home to them, better than what half of their mother's were doing.

"He's back." She said as she moved aside to show a tall young teenager with a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He had light brown hair and brown eyes that lit up when he saw Steve just standing there shocked.

The blonde just shook his head, smiled and walked over to give him a hug. "Well if it isn't, Steve Rogers, all grown up." The boy said. "Last time I checked you were as tall as my shoulders."

"I can just kick your ass and show you how much I've grown." Steve jokingly threatened.

Putting his hands up defensively, the guy shook his head. "No, no, no. I don't want to take on the gentle giant." He said as he pulled Steve in for another hug instead.

At that moment Tony just wanted to throttle the newcomer. It was weird for something different to happen and he wasn't used to it so he didn't know how to handle it. The other's just smiled and were happy for their friend while he heard an old broken record player playing in the back of his mind.

_Love hurts, love scars._

_Love wounds, and marks._

_Any heart, not tough._

_Not strong, enough._

_To take a lot of pain._

_Take a lot of pain._

_Love is like a cloud._

_Holds a lot of rain._

_Love hurts._

The lyrics just kept repeating over and over in his head as he watched his friend joyfully accept the boy. He seemed excited to see him. Unlike Tony who he hoped and prayed wouldn't say anything too inappropriate in front of his parents. Tony had stayed quiet, he'd been a good boy and didn't cause any trouble.

Tony couldn't be happy for Steve, he didn't want to accept this newcomer, well newcomer to him. Steve acts like he's known him for a very long time by the way the second and first hug lasted. Something that amounted to anger rose up inside Tony that he just wanted to let lose.

He just looked away and silently scoffed at the two which he prayed that no one saw.

"Mrs. Rogers. Mr. Rogers, it was nice seeing you two again." The teen said as the two parents engulfed him into a warm hug.

Steve, who noticed that his friends were getting a little nervous with the whole hugging and talking so he decided to introduced them to the newcomer. "Guys, this is James Barnes, but call him Bucky," he said as he pulled the guy from his parents, "...Bucky, these are my friends."

"That's Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor's little brother Loki and this is Tony." One by one Bucky shook their hands and when he reached Tony the boy crossed his hands over his chest just so he couldn't shake it.

This time, everyone did see the motion and Steve frowned at Tony. Bucky who felt awkward just smiled. "Nice to meet you all." He said politely.

"Likewise." Tony said with as much malice as he could.

Natasha tilted her head and glared at him. Silently she whispered a quiet 'be nice' at him. Of course he wouldn't listen even if she was threatening him with her eyes.

Steve sighed and tried to ignore the urge to argue with his friend and turned towards Bucky with a smile. "It's been so long since we've seen you. How did you get here?"

"After, my Dad started working more and my Mom put in more hours over at the office, I just worked with my father for a little bit but then afterwards I gained enough money for them to ship me back down here." He just shrugged.

"Actually, they didn't want me coming back down here but with enough persuasion I convinced them-." Tony interrupted him.

"Oh what a heartfelt story, really. I felt as if I was watching an old opera TV series with my grandmother again...this is a personal matter with you guys so I'll just let myself out." Tony said it like an asshole but he didn't care. He just wanted to be as far away from Bucky as he could.

"Tony!" Steve yelled at him but the genius just walked right past him. Mrs. Rogers gave the boy a worried look.

"Tony sweetheart, how are you going to get home?" She called out to him.

"I'll walk!" He said trying not to sound like a complete asshole to her as he slammed the door shut behind him.

The sound echoed in the air as everyone stood there quietly. When it got too awkward for Clint he spoke up. "What's wrong with him?" He said sounding really confused.

Natasha hit him on the back of the head and chastised him. Mentally she slapped herself in the face as everyone wore the same expressions. All except for Mrs. Rogers and Loki who knew exactly what happened.

 

~ • ~

 

Tony walked halfway down the block before the sound of Natasha's chastising voice caught up to him. "Tony...Tony stop!" He didn't instead he kept going, which only causes the female to resort to violence.

She pulled the back of his hoodie and slammed him to the ground. "Ouch! What's the hell's that for?" He yelled.

"Next time I tell you to stop, your ass better stop." She couched down next to him on the sidewalk and frowned. "Why'd you go and pull that stunt? You know that's only gonna make him argue with you."

"I know but..." He stopped. He could stay mad at Natasha or she'd feel bad and that's not good for her character. He knew he deserved it but still. "I just don't like him."

"Bucky?"

"Yeah," he said as anger rose in his chest. He just wanted to kill the S.O.B. He couldn't get the image of Bucky's hands wrapping around Steve and his presence lighting up Steve's world. Bucky made Steve smiled by just walking up to him. Bucky made Steve blush by just hugging him, it takes Tony a dirty joke just to do both of those task together.

"Tony..." Her voice sounded tired. "You can't hate him. The guy has been there less then five seconds. You don't judge a book by it's cover just because it pisses you off."

"Five seconds was enough. I just had to get away from him." Tony said as he pulled his knees up to rest his chin.

Natasha being the wiser new exactly what he meant and she was never wrong. Tilting her head she looked at him. "Get away from Bucky or Steve?" Tony frowned at her.

'Damn her and her silent mind reading ways.' He cursed her mentally. "Both I guess." He said irritated.

"Which one did you want to get away from the most?"

He didn't answer her. She wasn't going to hit him again because he wouldn't answer her, even if they had to stay out here all night long. She asked him again and this time he stubbornly turned his head in the opposite direction.

She took the silenct as her answer. "Is it Steve?"

Tony just scoffed and the red head smiled. "So, Tony Stark is in love with the guy he pisses off the most. You know, my mother always told me that if a boy hits you, then he likes you. You must really like Steve because you two argue like an old married couple."

"Sometimes you two argue over the most simplest things too. Why don't you two go get a room and get it over with?"

"I'm not in love with Steve! I just don't like Bucky." Tony protested which only proved to Natasha that she was right.

"Besides, I don't think Steve even swings that way."

"Of course he does. If he's not talking about you then he's thinking about you. He's always asking us where you are and if you in some kind of trouble." She sated bluntly.

The genius sighed. "Natasha, I'm pretty sure that Steve is just being Steve and he worries about all of us. What would he be doing if he wasn't going out there and making everyone a better person. Plus, I don't think Steve even likes me."

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Then you think your not good enough for Steve." Her bluntness shocked him.

"What? No, I just don't think that Bucky is good enough for Steve! He deserves better." His voice got quieter as he spoke. "You all deserve better, including you Natasha. Better than this town, than these people...than me."

She blushed but quickly shook it away. "Tony, this isn't the pity party. If I know you like I do then I know that you are apart of us!" She pulled him up by the front of his jacket and smacked him. "There is no us without you."

"Now, who's your best friends in the world?"

"You guys are..."

"And who wouldn't let anything happen to you?" Natasha said as she trued to give him a confidence booster. Even though his ego might be a bit big she still loved him for it.

"You guys wouldn't..."

"Now who's the biggest idiot in this whole entire world?"

"Clint!" He stated knowingly.

"Besides him, I'm talking about right now."

"...Me."

"And who is the smartest, most beautiful girl you've ever met."

Rolling his eyes, Tony smiled and stated. "Natasha Romanov.

"Straight up." She said as she high five him. "Momma didn't raise no fool. Now get back there and apologize to Steve, his parents and his douche bag of a friend."

"I will but do I **have** to apologize to Bucky." Tony said hoping that he didn't. Natasha glared at him and he started to walk in the direction of Steve's house.


	2. Break Ups and Make Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony fight about what happened which lands to something neither of them expected. Natasha tries to pull them together before they break apart.

Tony didn't have to walk far before he was met with the eminent rage of a certain Steve Rogers a.k.a, Mr. Passive Aggressive. While the inventor expected yelling he did not expect Steve to push him up against the gate and punch him in his stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Steve yelled as he let Tony's body hit the floor. The boy laid in the fetal position and hoped that the pain subsided.

"I should...be a-asking you the same, th-thing." It hurt to talk. Especially since all the air was forced through his stomach and out his throat. He couldn't breathe as he talked.

Steve looked down at his friend and felt a little bad for punching him but stood by why he had done it. "Why do you always have to act like a total asshole, huh?”

Tony was too busy trying to give life to his organs so he let the blonde vent. "Why does everything have to be about you? Can't you be happy for someone else for once? Or are you too busy wallowing in your own pity that your Dad doesn't spend time with you and your Mom drinks a lot?"

"Don't bring them into this!" Tony shouted as he tried to get up.

"Why? You talk about them all the time saying how you wish they would just die and have a reason for leaving you alone!"

"Shut up!" He shouted loudly.

Steve didn't stopped there. He wanted Tony to hurt. He was tired of trying to keep the boy up only for him to relapse and come tumbling down again. Steve tries to catch him before he falls but he can't do it anymore, not when he's disrespectful to Bucky. Not him.

"I'm not gonna shut up Stark because just like your father, you don't want to hear the truth and someday your gonna be like your father! A evil man who verbally and mentally abuses everything around him. You'll never do anything for anybody!"

Steve only used that name when he was really mad at Tony. He knew he should just stop and apologize like Natasha wanted him to do in the first place but something inside just wouldn't. "I'm not like my father, I'm nothing like him!"

By now Natasha caught up to them and tried to disarm the situation. "Tony! Steve! Stop!" But Clint out of nowhere pulled her back. Out of the corner of the girl's eye she could see everyone standing there watching the whole thing.

"Just let them fight it out Nat, they need this." Clint said as he finally let her go. She frowned but made no promises to kill the other who did the most damage.

The two continued to argue as they ignored the small crowd that gathered. "Why do I always have to argue with you Tony? Everyday you cause trouble and get into fights and then I have to come down to save you which causes everyone else to get in trouble too!"

"I don't start the fights, they come to me! And that asshole had a bunch of his friends beat me up, take my shit and then run off."

"Yeah but you never leave them alone either. You just instigate by letting them get to you!"

"Oh am I supposed to let them beat the shit out of me and then the next day walk up to them and say " _Hey, thanks for beating me up the other day. Would you like to become friends, you can keep all of the shit you stole? Think of it as a peace offering _."" Tony felt his cheeks heat up.__

He was really hot and bothered by the look of pure anger on Steve's face. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about this but he couldn't stop. Steve was just so close to him where he wasn't physically forced to. This was the only time they did get close to each other that wasn't an accident.

"No but your not supposed to add on to the situation and make it worse. When you do, they bully you and do the crap they do! That's what happens when you instigate a fight!" The blonde was furious.

"I'm not letting some piece of shit tell me what to do! I'd die before I let that asshat have the last laugh."

"That's your problem! You have too much pride to make the sacrafice play. You wouldn't lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Natasha didn't like where this was going. Either they were going to tear each other apart or they were gonna make out furiously. Whichever one was the case she hoped they get over their sexual frustration.

"I think I'd just cut the wire!"

"See, just like your father. Always a way out." As Steve said it he shoved Tony away. The stubborn genius didn't give up as he pushed Steve hard against someone's car and causing the alarm to start.

The blonde just held onto his arm as they tossed back and forth in between the gate and the car. Steve slammed him up against it a couple of times as their friends tried helplessly to pull them away from each other.

Tony rammed him back up on the car where he paused to look up at him. His light blue eyes filled with determination as he stared down at the inventor.

The sounds of their friends yelling and shouting for them to stop was drowned out by this overwhelming need to kiss him. He'd feel terrible about it later but he wanted to. That would be his apology to Steve.

He's not quite sure how he would apologize to Bucky or Steve's parents but he knew he'd find a way to make it up to them but first he had to deal with Steve.

Tony pushed all his weight up against him, which was not that much, and stood up to kiss him. He would've succeeded had it not been for Bucky running up behind him and pulling him back.

His head hit the gate and it felt as if his skull had cracked. For a second he closed his eyes and tried to ease the pain away. Of course Bruce was the first person by his side while Clint, Natasha and Thor made a protective circle around him.

Tony looked up to see that bastard Bucky glaring down at him, like he knew what he tried to do. "You bastard..." He whispered out lowly.

"Tony! Stop being suck a dick to Bucky! You can't stop yourself for five seconds to just think here?" Steve yelled.

"No! Fuck him and fuck you too! I've been trying to apologize to you for the past few minutes and all you want to do is lecture me." Tony said as he sat up. Bruce tried to get him to stay seated but he wouldn't. "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"The only reason we hang out together is because everyone else here likes you, I personally don't. I've hated your guts since the moment you walk in my life!"

"You know what Tony, you've really put it in prospective for me." Steve said a little hurt by the words. "We not friends! We will never be friends so let's just dropped the act!"

Tony winced as he reprocessed his words. That wasn't what he meant to say he just, it was just all scrambled inside him and he wanted it to come out so like puke it just spilled. There was no way of stopping it.

He wanted to reach out and beg Steve to forgive him but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Tony grit his teeth together and stood up feeling a little dizzy. "Fine!" He said as he pushed though his friends and walked away.

"Tony!" Bruce called out. He didn't like when his friends argued. It made coming to school so much more difficult.

"Good riddance..." Steve whispered as he stormed off in the opposite direction of Tony. Natasha looked between the two and the gapping distance in their steps and groaned loudly.

"Ugh! Why don't you two just fuck already?"


End file.
